Why,,,
by Bulecelup
Summary: MattMello,Shonenai! gee,,i love this pair soo much kisah ini dimulai dari mello masuk wammy house lah, ketemu matt lah,jadi second L lah.....


_this is for my all friends,,, actually,,,it's for him. if he realize it,,,_

_khususnya buat temen2,,,hi pa kabar jika ada yang mengenali gue disini...hehehe XPP_

_untuk lirik lagu gue memakai lagu "find the way" edingnya Gundam SEED. tapi dalam english version!!_

_disclamer:i don't own death note_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Why do you, with your small hands,_

_try to carry all these wounds on your back?_

_It isn't for any one person's sake, please don't lose sight of that._

"untuk Sementara kau akan tinggal disini." Seorang perempuan muda mengatakannya padaku,mengengam tanganku begitu kencang hingga tanganku menjadi sakit.

Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku.ditempat yang asing ini.

Perlahan-lahan bayangannya menghilang,sosoknya telah menyatu dengan salju putih yang turun dengan deras dari langit…. "apa tujuanku disini?"

_Why am I, while hesitating,_

_unable to escape?_

_What I hope for is the sun, the sun to light the way..._

Ingin ku mencoba untuk pergi dari sini,namun tetap tidak bisa.dia bilang "kau ada disini untuk menunggu." Menunggu untuk siapa? Apakah yang kutunggu sebenarnya? Semua pertanyaanku tidak pernah dijawab,lalu mereka membiarkanku begitu saja. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku merasa tidak berdaya?

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love…._

Ingin aku menangis,ingin aku berteriak,ingin aku lari pergi begitu saja,namun…tidak bisa… "hei!" tiba-tiba dia memanggilku. "kau masih punya tujuan hidup bukan? Ayo ikut denganku!" ajaknya.dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.akupun meraih tangannya.

"jangan takut!" dia tersenyum dengan lembut,,,begitu lembut,,

siapakah dia? Apakah dia orang yang kutunggu disini? Ditempat sunyi ini? "aku akan mengikutimu! Dan aku akan membantumu!" katanya.dia terlihat seperti berlian dimataku,

siapakah kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau orang yang akan melindungiku selamanya?

"aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia melukaimu!"

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

_You'll find the way,,,_

"mihael,,,aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu melukaimu lebih….aku akan melindungimu selamanya…selamanya….."

suaranya begitu pelan,seakan-akan dia takut untuk melukaiku dengan kata-katanya, dia benar-benar takut untuk melukaiku… "apa tujuan hidupmu?" tanyaku. "tidak ada."jawabnya. "lalu kenapa kau melindungiku?"tanyaku lagi.

"itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku."

Kewajiban? Apakah pertemuan kita ini sudah direncanakan?

Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir…..? inikah takdirku? Takdirku untuk bertemu denganmu dan berada disisimu…?

_You said, "I had a long dream..._

_It was a very sad dream,_

_but what I saw wasn't one bit clouded..."_

"jika kau merasa ini takdirmu,pergilah."

"……………"

aku merasa takdirku adalah untuk berdiri sendiri dengan kakiku,terbang sendiri dengan sayapku,tanpa bantuan orang lain….aku tidak membutuhkannya…. " pergilah." Dengan senyum lembut dia mengantarkan kepergianku. Tidak ada rasa bersalah dimukanya,tidak ada rasa sedih yang terlihat dimukanya…

"jika kau membutuhkanku….kau tahu aku dimana…."

"…………."

Akupun berlari meninggalkannya.sungguh itu suatu hal yang sangat berat sekali untuk kulakukan….dan tidak terasa air mataku jatuh….aku tidak mau menengok kebelakang lagi,aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi,karena aku tahu aku akan menjadi lemah ketika melihatnya…..

_I said, "It's okay to cry,_

_because I'll stay by your side no matter what."_

_What I wish for is a hand, a hand to reach up to me..._

Ini akhirnya….

Aku akan mati.

Dan tidak akan ada yang menolongku.

Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa,mereka seperti mengkhianatiku,terbelngkalai lemas ditanah yang begitu dingin…dan kobaran api dari kejauhan sebagai _background_ dari semua kesakitanku…..seharusnya aku sudah mati,mati sendirian,karena diriku sendiri….tapi…

"aku tidak akan membiarkan dunia melukaimu…"

tiba-tiba dia datang…

"aku akan membantumu…suka atau tidak…"

dia berdiri dihadapanku,aku tidak dapat melihatnya begitu jelas karena darah….darah mata sebelah kirikupun sepertinya sudah tidak dapat melihat lagi….dia mengangkatku perlahan-lahan.dan membawaku menjauhi tempat itu.

"_welcome home,mello._"

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_Even if we're the first ones afflicted with this pain..._

Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak sebanding dengan punyamu,

Bukan rasa sakit fisik yang kau terima…tapi hatimu…hatimu terluka karena….aku….. aku selalu saja meremehkan senyumanmu itu,aku selalu saja meremehkanmu….

Tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu kalau aku salah.

"lukamu cukup parah….benar kau tidak mau pergi kerumah sakit?" dia bertanya padaku sambil merapihkan rambutku.supaya tidak mengenai luka bakar dimuka sebelah kiriku. "aku tidak butuh apapun….."jawabku. dia terlihat bingung dengan jawabanku. "…aku hanya butuh kau…."akupun tersenyum padanya. lalu dia membalas senyumanku.

"aku akan membuat ini menjadi lebih baik…." Dia menciumku dengan lembut.

"……………" akupun tidak menolaknya….

_Giving an answer surely isn't everything_

_I'll be patient, it's all right, and so are you..._

Akhirnya kusadari.merupakan suatu kesalahan besar dengan pergi meninggalkanmu saat itu,benar-benar kesalahan besar…dan aku begitu bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu….

"rasanya nafasku berhenti saat kau pergi waktu itu….."

dia berdiri dihadapanku,memegang wajahku dengan lembut dengan tangannya.

"tolong….jangan pergi lagi dari hadapanku….."lalu dia menciumku.memegang tanganku erat-erat seakan-akan tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan,tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya…tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyelinap masuk kedalam dadaku…

dia memberikanku ritme yang sangat menggoda,aku menjadi tidak berdaya ditangannya… "_ I hated that you leave me…_"

lalu dia memutuskan ciuman itu. "_I know….and I'm sorry…._"

Akupun menjadi semakin tidak berdaya….

_Find the way_

_Though in this glowing cosmos our hands can't quite reach_

_We depend on only our resounding love_

_Because at the end of the path we've traveled we'll find the light_

'ti….tidak mungkin,,,' tiba-tiba mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan…semua itu menjadi nyata sekarang…..

"salah satu penculik Takada-sama telah ditembak mati tepat ditengah-tengah kota! Sampai saat ini para polisi sedang berusaha untuk mengejar penculik yang satunya!"

_headline news_ itu menggema ditv kecil diatas _dashboard_ truk.

Mataku tidak mau lepas dari mobil merahnya yang terbengkalai dijalannan dengan banyak peluru bertebaran dimana-mana….

Lalu kulihat dia.

Dia terbujur kaku dijalanan,polisi mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi….dia berlumuran darah..dia…dia….Mati….? seketika aku menangis.meminta penjelasan kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa harus dia!?!

Ini semua salahku,ini semua adalah salahku!!!! SEMUA INI SALAHKU!!!! Tapi…aku tidak dapat begini terus,aku harus membunuh perempuan itu! Dia penyebab dari semua ini!!!!

'aku telah menjemputmu,Mihael Keehl…..'

mendadak….jantungku berhenti.

Dan aku….

Mati.

Mati.

Mati.

"jangan mengeluh terus mello! Aku akan membuat semuanya benar!"

"…_i love you too mail_…"

_Find the way_

_Even without words, even without wings to fly on_

_As long as we stand our ground in the wind_

_At the end of the path we've traveled we finally saw the light..._

_You'll find the way_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
